


Не-семья

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: -





	Не-семья

Отчего-то я в вашем доме слишком часто, верно? Ты морщишь всякий раз маленький нос — за рюшами и бантами, нарядами любимой и балованной, такая в эти моменты серьёзная. Зачем он ходит, недоумевает яркий малиновый взгляд, зачем приносит подарки, зачем сидит за чаем вечерами с бабушкой и долго о чём-то беседует. Зачем — он не наша семья.  
Наверное, ни к чему тебе знание, что я бы не отказался ей стать.  
Уже запомнившая, как важен этикет для леди, ты делаешь реверанс и здороваешься, но на рахат-лукум в коробке смотришь, как на тараканов, как будто понимая про меня слишком много. Угрюмый колдун, чернокнижник, злодей — под светлыми тёплыми сводами дома подозрительно пыльный и мрачный. Нездешне тёмный узкими глазами иноземца, в которых так трудно читать. Опасный — всё потому, что непохожий.  
Не будь упряма твоя бабушка, ты видела бы в зеркале то же.  
«Так чай не пьют, — ты смотришь на пиалу. — И пальцами не лезут в тарелку, — предпочитаешь не есть халву вовсе. — И что это за иностранная речь? Когда неизвестно, о чём говорят, очень плохо: быть может, ты сейчас ругаешься». И так не делают, пытаясь подружиться вопреки — но я всё же бы очень хотел. Не бойся. Не прячься так за бабушку. Смотри, какая книга — это сказки.  
— Она тебя стесняется. Ох, Шерон, милая, брось...


End file.
